Domino Black Out
by AnimeLuverGurlz
Summary: What will happen when a black out happens in Domino...Will Yugi and his gang survive at Kaiba Corp. Will Seto survive without his technology? Dunno find out? :P


Domino Black Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! as much as I wish I did.....that takes care of those annoying people sayin....you need to put a disclaimer on it when obviously you don't own the thing your writin a FAN fic on .......mumbles

A normal morning a normal afternoon everything was spledly normal in Domino. Bakura was still stealling things and Ryou was having to pay them off. Yami Malik was still trying to send unwanted people to the shadow realm and with the help of Yugi Malik was able to keep him from sending too many people...((A/N obviously you get the point)) Yugi, was on his way to school when he noticed a very large dark cloud floating hastily in the blue sky above him. His gaze was soon shortened when Joey bumped into him. "Hey Yug, your late for class too huh?" he said with his honey brown eyes sparkling in the morning suns rise. "Yeah, we better hurry Joey." Yugi smiled running side by side with his best friend.

At school everyone was talking about new duel championships coming up. Yugi, listened cautiously to ever word seeing if it was worth his time even though if it wasn't he would go anyway to have an excuse to get away from the Game Shop. "Yeah, they say Pegasus is going to run it.." one kid says with excitement." Here in Domino?" another asked. "YEAH!" another kid answered. "Yugi, it would be a waste of your time to go to an amature duel competition...besides is you go you won't have any real competition..." a low voice came from behind Yugi. "Why do you call it an amature competition Kaiba?" Yugi asked turning around in his seat to face he cold hearted CEO. "Because it is...." Seto proclaimed looking back down at the book he was reading. Yugi, decided to just ignore it, besides it will get him away from the Game Shop and all the chores he has to do.

Class seemed to go by fast along with the rest of the day. Yugi, met up with Tea, Joey, and Tristan and they all wen't out to eat.

"WOW! Look at the sky you guys." said Tristan with his brown eyes glued to the dark sphere in the sky. Everyone looked out the sky in amazement. What they saw was not just the whole sky full of darkness but just a piece of it. "That can't be right." Joey said scratchin his head. "I saw that cloud earlier you guys...Right before I met up with Joey this morning." Yugi said still with his eyes locked on the heaves above him. "Hmmmm...well this is deffinently in the wierd category." Tristan commented rubbing his chin with his thumb and pointing finger. Just as they had finished talking and the room became silent and a bell could be heard for the entrance door. "Come oooon..." a kid with raven black hair said with a bit of annoyance but mostly excitment in his voice. He was dragging behind him a tall brown haired teenager behind him. "Kaiba? Mokuba?" Joey said confused. Mokuba's indigo eyes scanned the room for a place to sit and he came across Yugi and the others. "Oh HEY guys!" Mokuba said with a grin trying to walk as fast as he could with hid brothers body weight with him.

After a while of chit chatting the gang finally brought up the cloud again. "So what do you think it is Kaiba?" Tristan said with a smirk. "It's a cloud....a dark cloud.." Seto replied taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, it is sorta wierd that it is only over the park.." Mokuba said studying the area the cloud had surrounded. Seto, moved his deep blue eyes over in the dirrection of which his little brother was looking. "A really really bad cloud..." Seto squeezed out. Everyone looked at him and laughed. "What..." Seto asked a tad bit red. The whole sky lit up as bright as the sun and shocked evryone. There was a long pause of silence and then the light began to flicker in and out. "Oh no.." Seto said standing up from his seat. "My computer.." he whisphered motioning Mokuba to follow him. "Whats going on!" Tea yelped jumping out of her seat and looking all around. " Uh I dunno lets follow Kaiba!" Yugi answered. So they all followed after Kaiba.

Because Mokuba thought that it would be a nice day to walk Seto didn't drive his car to Burger World and they all had to walk. As they walked past alleys Mokuba clinged on to Seto's trench coat as they did. "BOO!" an unfamiliar face at first jumped out infront of Seto and scared everyone to death; including Seto. "Ah man!" Mokuba whined hiding in Seto's trench coat. "Whats wrong Mokuba?" the jumper said in an accent. "Bakura?" Everyone said surprised. "Yes, it's me." he smiled. "How are you all doing it's been such a long time." he tried to say but an enraged Seto pushed him aside "MY COMPUTER bleepit" he yelled and ran without any further thought. "Nii-Sama?" Mokuba said trying to hide his accident. "Mokuba...you wet you pants.." Tea said. "I think I know that Tea!" Mokuba said running after Seto." I hope you get shocked by lightning!" he yelled for at least Tea to hear. And what do ya know, a huge lightning bolt came and shocked Tea to death. ((now I don't have to worry about her for a while))

As they watched Tea get driven away in an ambulance they walked there way up to Kaiba Corp. hoping that they would find Seto and Mokuba there. "Well, at least she is alright?" Ryou said trying to sound convincing. " We all hate Tea it's ok to say bad stuff about her around us..." Tristan said laughing. "Oh well then in that case..I hope that on her way to the emergency room the ambulance crashes into a pole." Ryou said proudly. They all laughed as they entered the front doors of Kaiba Corp.

In the ambulance: " I can't control the wheel!!" the driver yelled insanely. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T CONTROL IT" the people in the back cried. The ambulance slid off the road and into a pole with a loud crash.((looks like both Mokuba and Bakura got their wishes eh?))

"Hey guys!" Mokuba said cheerfully with a new pair of pants on. "Hey Mokuba.." Yugi replied with a grin that only lasted for so long until a scream came from out of no where. A very very mad Seto Kaiba came stomping from out of the elevator and across the room. "My...my...MY COMPUTER CRASHED ALL OF MY FILES ARE GONE!!" he cried. "There there nii-sama it will be alright." Mokuba said patting Seto's leg .((...cause he can't reach anything else :P)) Everyone watched in shock at the crying Seto Kaiba. "Whats wrong with him ?" Tristan asked. "He is seeing a therapist now....he is a lot better with expressing his feelings.."Mokuba smiled. A loud crash came from the sky and startled everyone. Seto was in Mokuba's arm, Joey was in Yugi's arms and Tristan was in Bakuras arms. All the lights went out and another cry came from the already upset CEO. "NOOOOOOO! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A CRUEL THING." he cried.

In the clouds " Do you think that was a bit too cruel Obi?" asked Slifer. "Of course not....this would be too cruel." zapps the CEO. "Way to go now you got him cursing again at me !!" Ra said angrily!

Jenny:So what do you think...I know it's not all that great but I am rusty I just came back from a 3 month writers block...;

Ra: Tell Obelisk to stop making Seto say my name!

Obelisk: still shocking Seto Muahahahahaha that will teach you for losing me!!

Slifer: Oh dear Ra...

Ra: I heard that !!

Slifer: Your only the winged dragon of Ra...your not really Ra himself..

Ra: pouts so....

Jenny: Please review ya'll!!


End file.
